


Delicate

by AnOldCardigan



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Routledge! Reader, Smut, lil angst, overprotective! John B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOldCardigan/pseuds/AnOldCardigan
Summary: You and JJ had started a 'Friends With Benefits' relationship. What happens when the pogues start to notice? Even worse, what happens when John B starts to notice how his twin sister is attached to the troublemaker blonde?
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Delicate

It was the first day of summer, finally. The air smelled like freedom for all of them. You had been working your ass off the final semesters to get good grades, and you did it. The five Pogues were celebrating the first day of summer at the HMS Pogue. Your twin, John B ‘parked’, as he liked to say, the boat in a very calm place of the marsh, and they put a blanket on the boat floor to eat lunch, turkey sandwiches made by Kiara’s father.

“Dude, your father’s sandwiches are amazing” you groaned, eating some more. “I wanna marry him, I swear”

Kie laughed. “He really does make the best turkey sandwiches” 

“You’re not worried about Y/N hitting on your old man?” Pope asked his girlfriend.

The curly-haired girl rolled her eyes. “She does it all the time”

You shrugged. “I think he’s hot”

JJ rolled his eyes.

“You don’t think he’s hot, J?” you teased him.

“Shut up” JJ’s groan made everyone laugh.

Everyone fell into a deep silence. The breeze of the marsh made the atmosphere calm and peaceful until John B broke the silence.

“Y/N?”

You hummed. “Yes?”

“Remember last night, when I asked you- at the Boneyard, to bring the red solo cups?” he asked.

You started to sweat, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

You took a deep internal breath and answered. “Yes? You’re making it so mysterious, dumbass. What’s your point?” You tried to shake it off.

“Well, when you came back, aside from the fact of how you came back like thirty minutes later- had the whole party with their throats hanging open of how dehydrated they were- you had these… these marks?”

You snorted. “Marks? What kind of marks?”

“Like hickeys," Pope added.

“Woah, you saw them?”

“Well, yeah, I did too. They were littered all over her neck, " Kie said laughing.

You rolled your eyes at their comments. “I was with some touron that was there at the moment I picked out the cups, that’s it” you said.

**_Last night…_ **

_“Hey Y/N, d’you mind going to the van for the cups?” John B asked you._

_You nodded. “Of course”_

_“Thanks, bubba," he said, patting your head. Sometimes John B liked to play the big brother, he liked the fact that he was older by just two minutes._

_“No problem” you said walking down to the van._

_As you made your way to the colorful vehicle (painted by you and Kie), you heard steps behind you. You assumed it was just Rafe wanting to piss you off, that was clearly his favorite activity at Boneyard parties. A hand on your lower back startled you._

_“Rafe, how many times are we- JJ” you said once you realized who it was._

_“Hey baby” he winked._

_You and JJ started this kind of ‘friends with benefits’ relationship. After you broke up with your boyfriend of 5 months, and he was tired of sleeping with random people, you two had settled for a friends-of-benefits situation. It brought a few rules with it._

  1. _John B can’t know._
  2. _No sex while Pogues are in the house_



_And the most important one:_

  1. _No strings attached._



_JJ felt like the only rule he hadn't broken was the first one. He gave you an orgasm while they were all eating dinner, with his fingers. Nobody noticed how you had to bite your own hand to keep yourself from screaming. The Pogues could’ve looked beneath the table and would’ve received the whole show._

_And the third one. He had broken that rule even before they were settled. How could he not fall in love with you. You were the literal definition of perfection. JJ felt like he had feelings for you since he met you. He met John B in the third grade, and when he invited him over to his house, he saw the literal goddess John B called his twin, you._

_Now, he had walked up to you to have a little fun in her brother’s sacred van, a place they had sex in millions of times. He saw you with that little bikini and mini shorts, it was impossible for him to resist you._

_“J, I’m busy right now. I have to deliver these cups for John B” you said, concentrating on finding the red solo cups among the mess of the trunk._

_“Well, but you look so hot in that bikini, baby. I can't resist you. You know that pretty well, don’t you?” he growled, grabbing your hips and pulling you against his crotch. His very_ hard _crotch._

_Your breath hitched at the back of your throat. Suddenly, shivers were running down your spine. “J…” you whispered. “I really gotta get back to John B. He will suspect-”_

_“He won’t” he reassured you._

_“I really want to, I do. But if he finds out-” you started again._

_“Y/N!” he said laughing, and rubbing your arms up and down. “You gotta calm down. He won’t suspect anything. I told him I was going to get this hot touron that was giving me a naughty look” he said smirking_

_Just the idea of him with another girl made your ears release steam out of them. You had feelings for him since you were in seventh grade and they didn’t evaporate with time like you thought they would, they got stronger. You think you might even call it love._

_“‘Kay but make it quick” you said._

_He grinned, making you turn around to face him. “I can’t promise I’ll be quick, babe, but it’ll make it worth your while” he said, lifting you up, your legs wrapping around his hips._

_You squealed while he managed to get the door of the van open. He ‘threw’ you once he got it open and got himself inside before closing the door after him._

_You sat up on the seat and enjoyed the show of JJ peeling off his own shirt. He threw it in a corner of the van and approached you, a smirk adorning his lips. You bit your lip at how good he looked._

_JJ got closer and by the time he was face to face with you, he bit your lip, tugging it free from your teeth. “You know how crazy it drives me when you bite your lip like that, baby”_

_You launched yourself to him, kissing the life out of him. He happily kissed back, laying back both of you on the seat of the van. He then broke the kiss, and placed his lips on your neck, sucking and licking at the pulse point. You moaned, tugging on his blonde locks with your fingers._

_“J, I-” you started but cut your own self with a moan when he sucked on your neck a little bit too hard._

_“What?” he asked against your neck. “What do you want?”_

_“I… you” you said out of breath._

_He chuckled against your neck and drifted his hands to your bikini, his eyes noticing the black colour of it. His eyes darkened at the sight. “Black? You put it on purpose didn’t you?” You nodded._

_He reached for the strings of the flimsy material, undoing it and throwing it over his shoulder. He noticed the hardened nipples and his cock in his pants got more uncomfortable inside the confiness of his pants. He licked one, making you throw your head back. JJ sucked on it and he put his hand on the other breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. “You’re so sexy, you know that, Y/N?”_

_You bit your lip, your face reddening at the sudden compliment._

_He continued his assault on your tits and then dragged his tongue down, over your navel, until he reached your shorts._

_He took them off along with your panties. He threw the shorts on the floor and took the panties, stuffing them in the back pocket. “I’m taking these, ‘kay?" he said, and you nodded your head._

_He took in your completely naked figure and gulped. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”_

_“Stop,” you said covering your face with your hands._

_He took them off your face, giving you a kiss on the lips. “Seriously, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on”_

_You blushed profusely and kissed his lips. He kissed back with force, your head hitting softly the seat of the vehicle._

_His fingers danced over your_ delicate _skin, reaching your dripping core. He brushed his fingers over your clit, making your breath hitch. “You’re so wet. Is this all for me?”_

_You nodded, trying to attach her lips to his once more, but he leaned his head back. “Words, babe”_

_“Yes, all for you, all yours” you said. JJ grinned and kissed you once again. His fingers dipped to your clit, massaging it with his digits. You threw your head back, moaning his name. “JJ”_

_His fingers thrusted roughly inside you, then, slipping in and out back and forth at a rough pace. His mouth detached from yours, making its way down south. You didn’t even notice what he was doing when you felt something wet and velvet lick a strip up your heat. You sat up suddenly, you’ve never done this with him. “What-what are you doing?” you asked, trying to catch your breath._

_“I wanna taste you” JJ said innocently, but you knew he was far from that. You took a deep shaky breath. “Hey, I’ll take care of you” he said, rubbing your thighs with his free hand._

_You nodded, leaning back on the seat like you previously were._

_He dragged his tongue up your folds and took out his fingers to replace them with his tongue. “Oh shit” you cursed at the sudden wave of pleasure it brought you._

_JJ continued his actions, getting rougher by the time you reached your orgasm._

_“Holy shit” you whispered trying to catch your breath._

_He came back up to get a good look at your face, that glistened with sweat, hickeys adorning her neck._

_He sat, leaning his back on the back of the seat. JJ took off his cargo shorts along with his boxers, throwing them on the pile of clothes forming on the floor. The blonde patted his thighs, motioning you to straddle his lap._

_You did as you were told, his erection brushing over your most sensitive area._

_“You got a condom?” you asked breathlessly._

_JJ’s eyes widened, wanting to kick himself. “Shit, no”_

_You were about to cry out, until you remembered that John B bought a condom emergency package in case Sarah and him were in the situation you and JJ were caught on. You slid to the front seat, opening the glove compartment, pulling out a condom of the emergency package. He got a great angle of your ass, and didn’t waste time slapping it. “You got a great ass, baby”_

_You squealed as soon as his hand hit your skin, his comment making you giggle._

_You sat back on his lap, opening the foil package with your teeth, grabbing the rubber and adjusting it on his_ very _hard shaft._

_JJ grabbed your hips as soon as you lifted yourself, grabbing his cock to sink it deep into your pussy._

_He moaned along with you as soon as you had it deep inside of you._

_“Holy fuck” he whispered, waiting for you to asjust to his length, stretching your insides._

_Anyone who could’ve walked past by John B’s van would’ve caught it rocking back and forth. It wasn’t hard to imagine what was happening inside, the grunts could’ve been easily heard, and the fogged glass with handprints adorning it was enough to give anyone an idea of what was happening._

_As soon as you got out, your legs shaking, trying to stand up right, he readjusted both of your clothes and closed the door of the van._

_“You got the cups with you?” he asked._

_You nodded slightly._

_All of your clandestine meetings ended like this. JJ and you wouldn’t say a word, just really small talk, trying to process the whole thing. The tension made both of you speechless. It made you sad that you couldn’t tell him how you felt, and so did he. He felt like a fucking coward that he couldn’t tell you how he felt about you. The feelings were eating him alive and he didn’t know how much time he would last without having you knowing his feelings._

_He sighed and kissed her cheek._

_“I’ll see you back at the party, okay?” he said._

_He noticed your eyes, a little glassy and avoiding his. “Yeah” you said quietly._

_“Bye”_

_“Bye” you answered. Once he was gone, you turned around, pressing your forehead on the van. “Why can’t I just tell him?” you whispered._

_What you didn’t notice or hear, is that JJ was asking himself aloud the same exact thing you were asking yourself. “Why can’t I just tell her?”_

_\---_

“A touron? you never go with tourons at parties” Kie said.

“That’s true, anything you wanna tell us?” Pope said with a smirk.

“Well, he was kinda cute and he was pretty convincing." You responded, taking a sip of your diet coke can.

John B rolled his eyes.

“Stop lying! I wanna know about your secret boyfriend!” he whined.

“Oh me too” JJ said, hiding his smirk by taking a sip of his can of beer.

You sighed, tired of the questions and pressure. “I don’t have a secret boyfriend”

“Yes you do, stop lying!” Pope insisted. “What’s his name?”

“Is he a pogue? Touron? Kook?” Kie ventured.

“Kook? No, no, no. Y/N wouldn’t date kooks” John B said. “May I rephrase Kie’s question. Pogue or touron?”

“Would you just stop? What’s with all these questions? I feel like we’re in a _Criminal Minds_ episode!” you cried out. “I’m not dating anyone, I told you. I slept with a fucking touron cause I felt like it. I may be the youngest by months among all of us but I ain’t no fucking child. I’m old enough to sleep with whoever I want to, alright? Would you drop it already?” you said, angry at your brother and friends for trying to pressure you into telling them about your private life.

“Yeah, sorry” Pope said.

“Thank you” you sighed, biting on your sandwich.

As they came back from the marsh, the rest of the group got inside of the Chateau, while John B grabbed his backpack that was in the boat.

“Hey, Bird?” you called your brother a little temerous.

“Yes, bubba?” he asked.

You took a deep breath. “I… wanna tell you something”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“It’s about the supposed touron from last night”

“Supposed? It wasn’t a touron?” John B asked.

You pursed your lips, shaking your head. “No, actually it was someone who… you know pretty well” you said shakily.

“Who?”

“JJ Maybank!” John B’s voice rumbled through the Chateau. “Get your ass back here!”

JJ knew exactly what this was about so he opted for hiding behind the table. “Hey bro, long time no see, huh?” he joked.

“You fucking prick. You fucked my sister! Is that funny to you?” he asked furiously.

“John B! I told you it was nothing, we both agreed on it” you tried to convince him it wasn’t a big deal.

He turned to you. “You shut up”

“Hey!” he yelled, he didn’t like it when he talked to you like that. “It wasn’t her fault, and it wasn’t mine either. We both… like each other, and we agreed on establishing a ‘friends with benefits’ relationship” he said.

“NO!” he yelled. “How many times, JJ? How many times have I told you she was off limits, that it didn’t matter how much you loved her, she’s my sister, that’s final” he said, slipping the fact that JJ mentioned being in love with you.

“Woah what? In love with… me?” you said in awe.

JJ scratched the back of his neck. “I… yeah” he closed his eyes. If he were to tell you how he felt, he didn’t want your brother to be the one that told you.

You blinked a few times, trying to sink in the new information. John B saw how flushed you were and sighed. “Y/N. Don’t say it back”

You turned around to your brother. “Fuck you! I was going to say it back actually, cause I mean it. You’re not dad, John B, you never were, and you’ll never be, okay? I can date, kiss, and fuck whoever I want. I’m not off limits, because I can decide for my own self, thank you very much” you exploded.

JJ stood there surprised. “You love me too?”

“Of course I do, JJ" you said, blushing.

He smiled softly and turned back at John B who was just standing there, thinking his next move.

He was so overprotective of you, and sometimes it was kind of annoying for you. But when your dad died, he felt this need to protect you like he always did. John B sighed. “Alright,” he said.

You squealed, hugging JJ.

“But-” he said, making both of you groan, breaking the hug, but staying close to each other. “I need to make a few rules. Rule number 1, I don’t want to hear _it_ ; rule number 2, I don’t want to know about _it_ ; and 3rd rule, you cheat on her, break her heart, do whatever you do that hurts her, you’re dead” the last rule directed at JJ. “Understood?”

“Yes, captain” you said smiling.

You walked up to your brother, a smile adorning your lips. You hugged John B and sighed. “Thanks bro”

“You’re welcome, bubba” he said. “He makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

You turned around to watch your boyfriend. Your stomach did a flip by the thought of him being your boyfriend. He smiled back. “That he does”

“Good. Now, I gotta take Sarah on our date. You promise you’ll keep it PG-13?” he asked sternly.

“No promises” JJ said.

John B glared at him. The blonde cleared his throat and stood tall. “We promise” you said laughing.

When he finally left, you felt a pair of large, familiar, muscular arms wrap around you. He nuzzled his face into your neck, kissing softly the skin there.

“Feels good” he said.

“What?”

“You, loving you” he said softly.

You turned around and kissed him. “I love you, J“

“I love you too, Y/N” he said, kissing you some more.

When you both noticed the tension in the kiss growing, he pulled apart, eyes darkening. “You didn’t mean the promise to John B, did you?”

“Of course not” you snorted.

“Well played, Miss Routledge” he joked, throwing you over his shoulder, making you squeal, while he walked down to your bedroom.


End file.
